Korvanjund
is an ancient Nordic tomb in . It is the final resting place of High King Borgas. Korvanjund is a ruin in the Pale, northeast of Whiterun, and it is now home to Draugr. There are either Imperial soldiers or Stormcloaks inside, along with Draugr. A Word Wall for Slow Time is in the same room as the Jagged Crown, a quest item: however, most of this is blocked by a rock wall unless on the quest. Solving the puzzles The clues to the first puzzle is on the Ebony Claw. Move the rings to match the symbols and insert the claw and it will open. In the next room find a lever which is located on the left side after crossing the bridge on the second floor. Quests The Jagged Crown The quest is given to the Dragonborn as their first task after joining their chosen faction. Returning to Windhelm or Solitude, the assigning officer directs them to Korvanjund to retrieve the legendary Jagged Crown. Sublocations Korvanjund Temple This is the entrance to Korvanjund proper. Korvanjund Halls The middle section of Korvanjund. Korvanjund Crypt This is the location of Borgas, a draugr who wears the The Jagged Crown. Notable loot *Skill Book (Light Armor): Jornibret's Last Dance - In the northern-most section of the Temple. (Go up the stairs on the right and it is on the left side of the larger-sized chest, being clenched by skeletal remains) *Spell Tome: Conjure Flame Atronach - In the Crypt *Dragon Claw: Ebony Claw *Unique Item: The Jagged Crown *Word Wall: Slow Time *Several flawless gems in a bowl on a high ledge to the left of the King. Use Whirlwind to get there, or use Unrelenting Force to knock the items out of the bowl. Sometimes in combat the Draugr spells can knock the items from the bowl. Also several flawless gems at random places on the ground Trivia *There is a major but shortly lived exploit to be made once you enter Korvanjund, once you enter as an Imperial or Stormcloak you can endlessly kill 4 soldiers as they keep respawning (your commanding officer won't become hostile), this is shortly lived because your game can quickly start to lag with the huge amount of corpses that will pile up but depending on your skill level it can give you a significant level boost. *There is a hidden treasure chest in Korvanjund Halls, (the second section). It is in the area with the lever to open a gate during the Jagged Crown quest. Go upstairs and look for a pedestal with a dagger on the right wall. Pick up the dagger and it will open a passage leading to the chest. Bugs *Sometimes the word to the time Thu'um can not be learned, and one will never be able to finish the set. The animation will still roll, but the Thu'um will not show up to be unlocked. *The rings on the puzzle door won't rotate. Fixed by loading autosave. *After taking the Jagged Crown and exiting Korvanjund, the load screen may crash; leaving one stranded. Loading new saves in Korvanjund will not solve this bug. *In Korvanjund Halls, shortly after entering, there will be swinging axes leading to a chest. If your follower goes through with you while the axes are still swinging, they may phase through the wall after being hit. *Shortly after entering, and after clearing out the first room with either Imperials or Stormcloaks, there will be a short path on the left. The wooden door at the end is barred, but the bar can be lifted from this side if looking at a certain spot on the door. This allows the player to skip a large portion of the Korvanjund interior. *Sometimes the door to the crypt cannot be opened by the player, save and reload Gallery Jagged Crown in Red.png|Korvanjund Crypt (Red Circle is the Jagged Crown) ScreenShot28.jpg|Korvanjund exploit nearly 200 corpses Appearances * ru:Корваньюнд es:Korvanjund Category:Skyrim: The Pale Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations